legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Vixon the Great
Vixon the Great (無敵のヴィクソン, Muteki no Vikuson, lit. "The Unbeatable Vixon") is a minor antagonist in Legaia 2: Duel Saga. He is the firstborn of the Mesai Clan's three honored knights - the youngest and middle child being Balken and Raynof respectively. Unlike his younger siblings, it is not required to fight him to continue on with the story. Appearance Like his younger brothers, Vixon is a large, hulking man covered in armor. His armor is heavily plated and gold colored, and draped across his back is a blue cape with the portrait of St. Joprian at its center. He carries a mace unique in design, with four flat spikes that portrude horizontally in the shape of a cross and one pointed spike that sticks out vertically. Vixon's head armor is also unique from his brothers' in that it is designed with two large horns that point upward in the style of a minotaur's horns. Personality Vixon is an arrogant man, having long been famous as the leader of the Golden Knights and the undefeated champion of Phorchoon's Muscle Paradise. Vixon alternates between addressing himself in first person and third person, revealing his air of grandeur - a habit that his younger brothers share. He has a strong sense of duty and is chivalrous due to being raised as an aristocrat in Darakin Citadel. Although he believes himself to be the best he shows great respect for those that are able to best him in combat, perhaps more so than his younger brothers. Story Early Life Vixon was the firstborn of the Mesai Clan's three sons. He was raised as aristocracy and trained from an early age to follow the footsteps of a knight. In adulthood he became the leader of the prestigious Golden Knights and his prowess in battle earned him the title "Vixon the Great". Vixon eventually left Darakin Citadel and traveled to Paradise Isle, Phorchoon to compete in its hellish tournaments and made an even bigger name for himself by pulverizing every opponent he faced in them. Soon he had his own cardboard cutout in the battle arena's main hall. ''Legaia 2: Duel Saga Vixon the Great arrives in Phorchoon once again the day after Lang wins the Championship Tournament. Having just found out of his younger brothers' deaths, Vixon is infuriated and wishes to exact revenge on the one who retired them. Upon speaking to Lang he discovers that it was he who killed Balken and Raynof and calls out that he will exact his revenge. Lang can choose to fight Vixon by entering the Championship Tournament once again. If Vixon is defeated by Lang he is stunned to learn that Lang is stronger than himself. However, rather than try and fight Lang to the death he merely states that they will have a rematch and that both will remember each others names. Power and Abilities Vixon's large, muscular body and powerful mace make him very strong and durable, although quite slow. However, his speed can augment dramatically by using his special attack, Blessed Blast. Vixon's battle stats are much higher than that of his brothers, and he demonstrates the ability to channel energy into his mace, which his brothers are unable to do. He is arguably one of the most powerful (if not ''the most powerful) humans in Legaia. Energy-based attacks *Blessed Blast - Vixon channels light energy into his mace and charges through his opponent with a burst of speed. Trivia *Vixon is the only one out of his siblings that survives the entire game. *Vixon demonstrates the capability of channeling energy into his mace before attacking with it, something his brothers were incapable of doing. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga